Rodney Farva
Rodney "Rod" Farva is a Vermont Highway Trooper, redeemed antagonist, and anti-hero of the police comedy film series Super Troopers. He is the black sheep of the Vermont Highway Patrol, being seen as arrogant and dimwitted by his co-workers. In the first Super Troopers, his feeling of alienation results in him betraying his team by joining their rivals. However, after a confrontation with his former co-workers, he redeems himself by helping them take down the smugglers and corrupt cops. In the sequel, he returns, still somewhat of a jerk, but still redeemed and helps his team get revenge on a trio of Mounties and take down another group of smugglers. He was portrayed by Kevin Heffernan. Biography Early life Just like the other troopers, it's unknown when he joined the Vermont Highway Patrol, but at some point he did and became an officer. During a traffic stop with a bus, Farva lost his temper when disrespectful teens poured milk on him and he boarded the bus to arrest them. This incident would result in Farva being suspended from the road and made a radio dispatcher. ''Super Troopers'' Farva is first introduced when a speeding white Miata interrupts Thorny and Rabbit as they're busting some stoner college kids. He radios Foster to get moving and help catch the Miata. After they corner the driver at a bar and find out it's their co-worker, Farva radios Thorny asking if he needs assistance, to which Thorny responds by saying they caught the Miata. Farva reminds Thorny of the dopers they arrested and Mac, still disguised as a hell raising hippy, scares the dopers by pretending to have killed the cops and hijacking the car. ''Super Troopers 2'' Incident 0525 Sometime after the events of the first movie, when the team replaces the Spurbury Police, Fred Savage rides along with them to observe their work for a TV show he was working on. They respond to a call to save a cat that's stuck in a tree. Thorny informs Fred that they don't get the cat down, they just get the call and call the Fire Department to get it down. Eventually Fred just decides to use the climbing skills he learned from Super Monkey to rescue the cat, claiming he did his own stunts for that movie. However, the cops all agree that Super Monkey sucked, to which Fred hears and defends himself, claiming that it's hard to do your own stunts and act. He loses balance and falls from the tree, landing safely on the road. As soon as he lets the cat go, he is hit by a firetruck responding to the call. Even though, it wasn't really their fault, the cops are still fired for their irresponsibility. ''Super Troopers 3'' TBA Gallery Farvarod 06.png|The incident that got Farva suspended. Farvarod 07.png|The incident that got Farva suspended. Farvarod 09.png|"You mess with the bull, you get covered in bullshit." Farvarod 13.png|"Ram. Rod. Ram. Rod. Ramrod. You're out, he's in." Farvarod 14.png|Farva responding to the hateful Canadian crowd. Farvarod 16.png|Farva using a scooter to get around, after taking a muscle relaxant. Farvarod 19.png|Farva running from the bear. Farvarod 23.png|Farva crashes into a pole, trying to go after a speeder. Farvarod 24.png|Farva shooting down a bald eagle. Farvarod 25.png|Farva bumps into Lonnie Laloush. Farvarod 27.png|"If I'm going down, I'm going down American." Farvarod 28.png|Farva defeats Guy LeFranc. Farvarod 29.png|Farva honors the bet. Farvarod 30.png|Farva during the Fred Savage incident. External links *Rodney Farva on the Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Addicts Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Envious Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Officials Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Misguided Category:Movie Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Unwanted Category:Wrathful